Her Guardian Angel
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Sam doesn't believe in guardian angels. Not even when Tucker almost dies. Not until, the Ghost of Death is knocking on her door. Who's Sam's guardian angel? And will he be able to save her? DS


**I don't know if I liked this idea. It was different, but not to out there. I decided to try posting it; my sister liked it at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, that honor belong to Butch Hartman.**

**And now I present to you:**

**Her Guardian Angel**

The wind howled fiercely as Sam, Danny, and Tucker left the warmth of the school to walk home on a Friday afternoon.

Tucker groaned. "I hate days like these. It means I have to put all of my gadgets away." He said, stuffing his PDA in his khaki's pocket.

Danny laughed. "You spend too much time on it anyway, Tucker. No wonder you don't get any dates." Danny laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Danny; I've never seen you hook a girl, either." Tucker continued, "I mean, you've had plenty of offers, dude, like girls are looking at you differently this year. And every single girl who's asked you…you've turned down. Who exactly are you waiting for? I know you have a thing for Sam but you two are both in deni-"He was cut off by Sam's boot in his shin.

"Oww, Sam, you kick pretty damn hard for someone your size." He said.

"Shut it, Tucker. One more word out of you and-"Sam said angrily.

"Guys, let's just go, it's freezing already and it's starting to rain."

They both stopped their bickering and followed Danny down the school's stone steps.

"I don't see why you don't just fly us home." Tucker whined. "I already can't feel my hands, and the rain keeps screwing my glasses."

"Would you rather have 98 mile per hour winds come toward you?" Sam intervened. "Besides, I like the rain."

Tucker cursed. "Fine but if I die before I reach my house, I'm going to come and haunt you for the rest of your life, Sam."

"Okay, Tucker." Sam replied, amused.

There was a silence between the three of them, as the rain began to beat down more steadily.

Sam looked over at Danny. Even as a junior, she couldn't admit her feelings toward him. Ever since freshman you, her close friendship between her and Danny changed from a liking, to a crush, to maybe even…love. She loved the way his muscles had become toned from ghost hunting, and his jet black hair was always messy. What she loved must about his features was his eyes, the piercing blue eyes that alls she loved looking at.

Danny's attitude changed too. He was no longer flirting shamelessly with Paulina or still chasing after Valerie. He was no longer concerned with being popular like he was in freshman year. "It's not worth it." He told them watching the once popular Dash struggle over his Algebra I homework at lunch.

Sam smiled. As much feelings as she had towards him, she wasn't going to wreck their friendship by telling him what she really felt. Life was fine the way it was. She saw no reason to change it.

Sam shivered. She wasn't wearing a coat, and the ice cold rain showed no mercy towards her. The goose bumps on her skin were clearly visible. Her teeth chattered in time with the wind. Sam agreed with Tucker, although she liked the rain, the weather today was miserable.

Tucker grew bored of the silence and took his PDA out of his pocket. To keep the rain from destroying it, he took off his red beret, covering his PDA up with it. He began fiddling around with it.

"I can't believe you couldn't even make it home without messing with your PDA, Tucker." Sam laughed.

"Ha ha." Tucker mocked, not looking up from his PDA. "It's more interesting than you two right now."

"Well fine then, Tuck. What are you guys doing tonight?" Danny asked.

Tucker shrugged. "I'm grounded."

"Homework night tonight. You won't believe how much homework I got for the weekend." Sam said. "What about you, Danny?"

Danny scratched his head. "I'm full time ghost boy, tonight. There have been a lot of ghosts floating around lately. Not the ones we're used to either. Like...stronger ones. Ones I've never seen before; even in the Ghost Zone."

All of a sudden Tucker shrieked. The two of them had walked ahead of Tucker and were amused to see Tucker in the middle of the street with his broken PDA in hand. "I can't believe I dropped it. My PDA! I haven't even gotten through all of its payments yet!"

Watching a clearly heart broken Tucker mourn his PDA only amused Danny and Sam. They both began to crack up at the site of Tucker kneeling in the middle of the street, about to cry from the loss of a PDA.

Danny was laughing so hard he fell to his knees, his gut hurting. He only stopped when he heard Sam scream loudly, "TUCKER!"

Danny looked up to see a large truck speeding down the road. It didn't look like it was about to stop, either. The truck was only inches away from Tucker. Tucker covered his head, rolling up into a small ball.

The scene unfolded in slow motion. The car driving over Tucker, narrowly missing him. After the truck had rolled by, Tucker scampering to the sidewalk. Sam's amethyst eyes brimming with tears. And Danny's boundless relief that his best friend had not been ran over by an enormous truck.

"Tucker…oh my God…Tucker are you okay?" Sam asked.

Tucker was sopping wet and very shaky, but there wasn't a scratch on him. He gave a Sam a look of fury when she asked him.

"Sorry. Standard question." She said, apologetically.

When Tucker got up, Danny lent him his jacket and Sam kept fussing over him. All three of them began to walk again, still not over the excitement of Tucker's near death experience.

"That was really stupid, Tucker." Sam scolded.

Tucker ignored her. "Not a word of this to anyone, guys. If my parents hear what happened, I'll never be aloud to leave the house again."

Danny and Sam nodded silent promises. After a moment of silence, Sam spoke again, "It's weird. Tuck, you didn't even have a scratch."

Danny nodded. "He's got a pretty awesome guardian angel somewhere." He said.

Tucker silently agreed. He whispered loudly, "Thank you, my guardian angel."

Sam looked at the two of them. "You guys believe in guardian angels and stuff like that?" she asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't we?" Danny asked. "We believe in ghosts."

"Yeah, but…we've actually _seen _ghosts." Sam said.

"So we have to see them to believe in them?" Tucker asked.

"Sam, guardian angels are protectors they aren't bad or anything." Danny said.

"No, but Tucker I think you survived out of luck, not by some random angel."

"Maybe it wasn't some random angel. Maybe it's someone Tucker knew who has died."

Sam just shook her head at the two of them.

Tucker shrugged. "You can believe whet you want to believe. Alls I know is that my guardian angel saved me today…that wasn't luck."

Jus then, all three of them parted ways. They began to speed up their pace to avoid the cold.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Sam screamed to her parents. She ran up the wooden stair case and locked herself in her room, beginning her tedious weekend homework.

After what seemed what like hours, Sam's mom and dad came up to her room. Sam was struggling over a particularly difficult math question.

Both her parents were garbed in silver. Her mom was wearing a fashionable dress made just for her, and her father was wearing a neatly pressed silver tux.

"Sweetie, your father and I are going to a dinner party. We won't be back till late, and your grandmother is at a bowling tournament in Milwaukee for the weekend. Will you be alright here for a while by yourself?"

Sam nodded. She loved her home alone days. Usually that's when she had Tucker and Danny over the most, but both were currently doing stuff tonight. At least, she could get someone alone time away from her parents.

Her parents both kissed her forehead and left Sam home alone in an empty mansion.

Sam continued her homework late into the hours. One question after another. _'It should be illegal to give this much homework on a weekend.' _Sam thought, angrily. Eventually, Sam grew bored of homework and mindlessly began drawing Danny Phantom's logo all over her paper. She laid her head down o her desk. It felt like a pillow to her. She drifted into sleep, where dreams of Danny existed.

Sam woke up around three in the morning. Seeing she had fallen asleep at her desk, she stood, her neck aching from sleeping on the wooden desk. She changed into some black pajama pants and a purple tank top. She threw her hair into a high ponytail, only subconscious of what she looked like.

She began to head to her bed, but she found she could not move. Sam muffled a scream as she saw a black shadow of smoke grip around her bare ankles. She tried to move again but found she could not.

The smoke like creature began chanting a horrible rhyme, as a sick way of introducing itself:

"_I am. I am. The Ghost of Death._

_For when I am seen, you are at your last breath._

_No more laughter._

_No more sun._

_No more freedom._

_No more fun._

_I am your pain. Your misery._

_And because you have been chosen by me._

_Your suffering will become eternal._

_And no one will hear your cries._

_I am the Ghost of Death._

_And I've chosen you to die."_

Sam screamed and struggled. She pulled with all her might. Nothing she did could loosen the creature's grip In fact, its grip seemed to tighten its hold around her ankles. Horrified, Sam saw two red eyes peer from the blackness, causing Sam to scream again.

The thing had snaked its smoky arms around her leg, and was almost to her stomach. "Leave me alone!" she screamed to it. "Let me go!"

The creature made no indication it heard Sam as her screaming became louder. She was going to die. She was going to go to the place of suffering the ghost had told her where her destiny lied.

Sam had lost hope, and her struggles were becoming less and less. Her life was going. The creature was going to kill her. Sam closed her eyes. Now she would never be able to graduate, or get married. She would never be able to become a vet like she planned. She would never be able to tell Danny she loved him.

Sam opened her eyes one last time, her heart skipping a beat as she was staring at her savior. She was staring at Danny. His eyes were glowing a fierce colored green. His jet black hair was white. He held a fighter's stance.

"Let her go." He said firmly.

The thing ignored him and began snaking up Sam's chest, pinning her arms to her side. This enraged Danny and he tugged at the creature to let her free. Much to Danny and Sam's surprise, the creature shrunk away. Sam began crying, still scared, but relieved that it began to relinquish some of it's possession over her. Her arms now free, she wrapped the around Danny's neck, relieved he was there. Right as she touched Danny, the creature let go of Sam completely.

The ghost tried grabbing Sam again. Danny just wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, trying to calm her down a little, to keep her from going into hysterics.

In the creature's rage, it grew all around Danny and Sam The room was completely covered in black smoke. It tried to grab at Sam, but each time, its power became a little more diminished. The thing grew smaller and smaller each time. Danny just hugged Sam tighter, sensing the ghost, whatever it was, couldn't touch her because he was holding her.

The thing hissed, growing weaker and weaker still trying to grab Sam. Every time it did, Sam moved closer to Danny confident in his protection. Finally the creature took the shape of a human, black smoke emerging from around it. Its red eyes glared at Sam.

_"Your guardian angel, the Angel of Light, has saved you from your fate I chose. But evil and death still exist in the world, and I will be back. Chanting the same thing to you, but you, my dear, will experience my wrath like no other unfortunate soul has!" _It was a horrific threat and Sam shuddered violently, thinking about the thing coming back for her.

Danny was mad the creature was threatening Sam. "I said, leave her ALONE!"

He unleashed his ghostly wail. Only this time, instead of the normal green waves that came from his mouth a golden colored wave was emitted from him. The creature screamed such a long agonizing scream of pain that Sam buried her head deeper in Danny's chest to block the sound. The creature was gone but oddly enough, nothing in Sam's room was destroyed. Usually Danny's wails could destroy an entire building, though; everything seemed untouched, though, like before the ghost came.

Then there was silence. Danny put Sam at an arms length away, surveying her for injury. He only found her severely shaken and she was still leaking tears, but other than that, she was unscathed.

Sam's hysteria melted into sobs as Danny stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay." He rocked her back and forth to calm her down. "It's gone now I promise."

After Sam's tears were gone she let go of Danny. "Danny. I-I" she stuttered. "Thank-"Danny stopped her.

"No need for a thank you. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Danny- I…you saved my life."

Danny shrugged it's what I do. I heard your screams and I came to help."

"Danny while that ghost had me, I was thinking that I was going to die. It made me think…I really could die anytime. I would never be able to do the things I want to do the most. I wouldn't want to die not knowing if-if you loved me the way I loved you."

Sam looked down at her feet, suddenly blushing aware of what she had just said.

"Sam I…"

"I mean if you don't feel that way about me, we don't have to tell anyone we can just go on like nothing-"

Sam was cut off by Danny's lips meeting hers.

"I love you, Sam. I've loved you since as long as I've known you." Danny said.

Sam smiled, wiping away her tears. "Danny, I love you too."

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and Danny snaked his own arm's around Sam's waist.

After a minute of silence Sam broke the silence. "Danny?" she said.

"Hmm." He said, inhaling her scent.

She tilted her chin up towards Danny. "I do believe in guardian angels. And I think your mine." she whispered to him.

"And you are mine, Sam." he whsipered back. "You are mine."

**Well, I hope that wasn't as cheesy as it sounded. I got the idea from…well, I don't remember where. My sister said I just HAD to post it, though so I decided to just do it. **

**I'm actually pretty proud of myself. This weekend I typed two one shots and I finished Chapter 4 which should be posted sometime next week.**

**Swimming starts next week, so you're going to be seeing a lot less of me. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-Ellie**


End file.
